lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Jorelle Mormont
' Jorelle Mormont' is the daughter of Maege and Hartin Mormont making her a member of House Mormont. Jorelle Mormont has four siblings in the form of Dacey, Lyra, Jorelle, Lyanna Mormont of which her sister Dacey is the heir to House Mormont and one of the most powerful leaders of eastern Lucerne, her sister Lyra was a brave young girl but was killed during the Conflict with Gondor but is remembered fondly by her family, her sister Alysane is the right hand of her mother and sister and is the current Master of arms for Bear Hill, her sister Lyanna would be the final of the children of Maege Mormont and as of the Burning Dreams she is the captain of the largest galley of the Bear Island fleet. Jorelle Mormont was born the fourth daughter of Maege, and Hartin Mormont of which left her far down the line of importance in most houses, but she was beloved by her father Hartin of whom favored her for the several years they were alive together. While hunting in celebration for the birth of their final sister in Lyanna Mormont their father would be killed while hunting and this would change the layout of the house's power as Maege became the dominant leader of the house behind only her brother's son Jorah Mormont. Jorelle took her father's death very hard, and when she revealed that she needed to get away from Bear Island for a time her mother would assist her in this by arranging to have her sent to Stormwind and being educated by the Starke's. Shortly after her arrival she gained the eye of Catelyn Starke of whom put her in place as one of the ladies in waiting for Sansa Starke, and despite realizing they were quite different she and Sansa became close friends of which eventually they were nearly best friends. History Early History Jorelle Mormont was born the fourth daughter of Maege, and Hartin Mormont of which left her far down the line of importance in most houses, but she was beloved by her father Hartin of whom favored her for the several years they were alive together. While hunting in celebration for the birth of their final sister in Lyanna Mormont their father would be killed while hunting and this would change the layout of the house's power as Maege became the dominant leader of the house behind only her brother's son Jorah Mormont. Jorelle took her father's death very hard, and when she revealed that she needed to get away from Bear Island for a time her mother would assist her in this by arranging to have her sent to Stormwind and being educated by the Starke's. Shortly after her arrival she gained the eye of Catelyn Starke of whom put her in place as one of the ladies in waiting for Sansa Starke, and despite realizing they were quite different she and Sansa became close friends of which eventually they were nearly best friends. Family Members Relationships Category:House Mormont Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:People of Bear Island